


Let's Stay in Bed

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star tries everything to get Marco out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Stay in Bed

“You are aware of the time, right?” Star, in an attempt to catch Marco’s attention, hovers over his bed and uses her wand to poke at the top of his head. He swats it away, she lets out a giggle, “Come on. Quit being lazy.”

He groans and hides beneath the pillow, “I deserve to be lazy. It’s a Saturday.”

“And? I’m awake.”

“But you could be asleep,” he met her gaze, waiting for a reply and when she couldn’t think of one, he shut his eyes, “That’s what I thought.”

“I swear I’m going to get you out of this bed.”

*****************************************

“Marco!’” the door slams open with Star frantically calling out his name. Before he can jump out of bed, he quickly realizes it as an attempt from her to get him up, “I think I set the kitchen on fire!”

He rolls his eyes, “Nice try, but you set the kitchen on fire once a week.”

“Yeah, but… Darn it.”

*****************************************

“Guess what,” she pokes her head beneath the blanket to see his half-lidded eyes staring daggers at her.

“What?”

“I just learned a new spell that makes all of your favorite things, but the catch is you have to be out of bed for it to work,” she shrugs, “So, I guess you have to get out of bed.”

He smirks and she can’t help but to blush, “All of my favorite things are right here,” he shoots a wink to her, she pulls away from the bed.

“Darn it.”

*****************************************

The smell of cheese suddenly fills his room and he has to prevent himself from drooling, “No. She wouldn’t have.”

“Marco!” the door once again is thrown open. Star, along with a plate of nachos, moves around his bed noticing the way he eyed the plate, “I thought you might hungry. Since you’ve been laying in bed all day.”

“I guess I am a little, but I’m not leaving this bed, so,” he pats the empty space next to him, “join me.”

“Darn it!” her back hits the mattress while Marco grabs the plate from her hands.

“Glad to have you here.”

“Yeah, yeah. Eat your nachos.


End file.
